White Out
by kselzer
Summary: Bella wakes up in the snow but has no clue how she got there. Can Edward help her? All human One-shot
1. White out Rewrite

WHITE OUT

AN: Ok so I just wanted to let everyone know that this is in no way replacing SHOT. In fact, this story is already complete and was written well before SHOT it just decided it wanted to be heard as well. Anyways here is the story let me know what you think.

I am cold, shivering. Shock, I am in shock. Looking around I see white, blinding white. I am lying in snow, white comfortable snow. The snow shifts to accommodate my naked self. Wait! Naked? Why am I naked? Where are my clothes? Sitting up I look about me, there they are. Why are they over there and why do they look different?

Before I can reach them, a white hand shoots out from behind me and puts them in my trembling fingers.

"Sorry, your clothes had blood on them and had to be burned. You may wear these for now. I will be in the house behind you when you get done."

My heart beats out of my chest and continues to thunder even when the voice is gone. I roll over to see I am still outside. I quickly pull on the clothes handed to me; finding they are designer jeans, a cute top and a warm jacket. I look behind me to see a grand three story white house, the back wall completely made of glass. I walk in to find nobody home, or so I thought.

"Hello, I'm sorry for earlier. Would you like something to eat?" asked a voice from behind me.

"Shit! Stop doing that. You almost gave me another heart attack. But, yes, I would like to have something to eat. I am starving."

I finally looked at the body containing that flowing brook of a male voice and stopped breathing. He was a god, Adonis. His golden eyes were captivating with copper, just rolled out of bed, hair... His body was a masterpiece. Strong flowing muscles, rippling just below his white button up shirt, his legs clad in dark jeans, riding low on the hips, but not baggy like some people liked to wear them, showing off their boxers. I heard a low chuckle, looking up to find a smirk that would knock any girl to their knees.

"Checking me out?'

"No I'm not Mr…?"

"Edward, no Mr. please, I'm only 17."

"No, Edward I am not checking you out, just admiring the view, behind you. I didn't get to see it properly before."

"Uh huh, right. Let's get some food in you."

I followed him into the kitchen. "If you show me where the utensils are I can cook."

"No…"

"Bella"

"Bella. Beautiful. No, I do not mind cooking. You just woke up. Besides I want to know how you got here so messed up this morning."

"How about a compromise? We both cook while I explain?"

To be honest cooking would give me something to do while I told my story. Not that I would tell him that of course.

"Deal"

He gathered everything we would need to cook but it was not until I had bacon in the pan that I started to tell my story.

"So where do you want me to start?"  
"From the beginning, I want to hear it all."

"Ok, well my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am 17. I have lived my whole life in Forks with my father Charlie who is the police chief. A couple weeks ago, I was kidnapped from the schools parking lot. I had stayed behind so by the time I left no one was there, well except for my kidnapper."

It was at this time that I noticed Edward had grown stiffer. He was still chopping vegetables for the omelet but his shoulders were not moving. I reached out and put my hand comfortingly on his arm.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just can't fathom how someone could want to hurt you."

"Ah, well then I guess I shouldn't finish my story."

"NO! It is just that I want to know how you escaped and everything. Did you ever get a look at your attacker?"

"I never saw their faces."

"There was more than one?"  
"Yes. They would take turns beating me. They were trying to get a rise out of me but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction."

"Did they ever…"

"No. They tried but because I would not show any emotion, they did not find any pleasure in me. They would use other girls instead."

"Wait, there were others?"  
"Yes. We were never allowed to talk so I do not know anything about them. Two days ago after they beat me they left me untied believing me to be unconscious. When they left to get drunk, I escaped. I found an old shack when it got dark and started running again when the sun came up. I guess my body gave out on me and I collapsed. Where did you find me by the way?"

"In the woods behind the house. I was out hiking when I heard what sounded like moans. When I found you, I started carrying you back. When we got near the house, you started convulsing on me. My dad's a doctor so I knew I needed to put you down, unfortunately we were still too far away from the house for me to get you here safely. I apologize for your clothes. You were still convulsing when my sister, who is around here somewhere, helped get you undressed. I was just returning to you when you came around.

"I know this is really hard for you," he said when we sat down to eat", but are there any details you can remember that might help us identify your attacker?"

"I remember the make, model, and color of the car and I can draw a picture of the house. I know I was running for two days and I followed the river. That's it."

"That's wonderful Bella. That can really help your dad and his men track them down. Can you remember approximately how many girls there were?"

"Um, those that I saw, about five. They kept us drugged when we were not being used. I was just luck it was my day to be beaten. How insane is that?" she said with a smile.

"Bella," he said lifting my face to his, "no one should have to go through what you and those other girls have gone through. Speaking of which, we need to contact your father."

"Yes, do you mind if I borrow your phone?"

"No, of course not, go ahead. It's right there on the wall," he said pointing it out.

I quickly got up and dialed Charlie's number. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward picking at his food sending me furtive glances. I smirked at him when I caught him he just smirked back.

Charlie was of course frantic and it took several minutes to calm him down enough to explain what happened. At the end of my little speech, Charlie asked for Edward and they stayed on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up and sitting back down.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Charlie said he wants you to stay here and let my father Carlisle check you out then I am to drive you to your house as soon as we get approval."

"Wait, your father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yep."

"Oh, this is embarrassing", I said blushing.

"Why is it embarrassing?"  
"Did you know you're cute when you're confused? It is embarrassing because you father and I am already acquainted. I am very klutzy and end up in the emergency room often. Dr. Carlisle has treated me several times."

"What do you mean I'm cute?" He said scrunching up his nose.

"I can't believe that's what you're focused on. To answer your question your brow wrinkles and your nose scrunches. It makes you look like a pig."

"I am not a pig!" he said indigently.

"That I am aware of."

"Edward."

"In here father! Ok Bella, time for you check up."

"Hey son…Bella! What are you doing here? Everyone has been looking for you. What happened? Have you called your father?"  
" Carlisle, calm down and I will tell you," said Edward.

We quickly told him the story. Edward told most of my story for me so I did not have to deal with that. Lord knows I will have to tell it many times before the day ends.

"Her father was hoping you could give her a quick look over, give her the all clear and all that."

"Of course, Bella, would you like to go to my office?"

"Sure Dr., lead the way."

Carlisle and I went to his office. He took note of all the bruises but luckily, I had no broken bones.

"Well Bella, not so bad. You've certainly had worse." He said with a small smile playing again on his lips. "You are free to go home."

"Thanks Doc."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

We walked back out to Edward who was twitching, looking as though he wanted to put his arm around me.

"Are you ready to go home Bella?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see Charlie."

It was a quiet ride to my house with nothing but Clare de Lune to fill the silence. We made it to Charlie's house in record time. Charlie was waiting outside and as soon as the car stopped, I ran to him, tripping all the way. I fell into his arms and clung and no-emotion Charlie clung back.

"Bells, you are never leaving this house again, you hear? I bought you a cell phone with a tracker in it so next time you are staying late anywhere you call and tell me ok? God, I am so glad you are home."

"Me too dad, me too. Oh, hey. Dad this is Edward. Edward my father Charlie. Edward is the one who found me after I escaped that hell hole."

"Thank you Edward."

"It was no problem sir, I assure you."

"Now Bella, I have some questions for you if you're up for it."

"Actually…Edward…I know you've already done so much…"

"Whatever you need Bella, I am here for you."

'Thank you. I was wondering if you would mind answering Charlie's questions. The ones you can anyways. For some reason I just really want to go to sleep."

"Of course, you go on to bed and I'll help Chief Swan."

"Call me Charlie, please Edward."

"Yes sir."

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. All sense of time was lost, no dreams came, just the deepest sleep. When I finally awoke, it was dark outside my window. I switched on my desk lap and found a note written in an elegant script.

_Dearest Bella,_

_ If you are reading this, it means I am not there in person to explain what has happened while you slumbered. Charlie, Washington Police, and even the FBI have been called in on the search for your kidnappers. The FBI has connected them to several similar incidents in other states. As I write this, they are covering their house. You have been asleep for three days, as of my writing and everyone is anxious for your awakening. When you finish reading, please get dressed, and call my cell. Your father has agreed to these arrangements, so please do not worry._

_Love Edward._

I got ready as quickly as I could. After a quick breakfast, I called the number listed at the bottom of the note. Edward picked up at the end of the first ring and said he would get to my house in ten minutes. The ride to his house was silent again but not uncomfortable.

Everyone seemed to have gathered at his house. The FBI, wanting details, quickly grabbed me. They had caught the men and I was going to be a witness.

The trial started up a few months later. The trial took forever but to my amazement Edward stayed with me throughout the whole thing. He seemed glued to my side. I minded not, he had quickly become my anchor through this whole thing. I was still embarrassed every time I had to explain how I met Edward. He constantly told me that only Alice had changed me and that he had been inside. I told him he still had come back outside when I was unclothed. He always says he never saw anything, but I see his blush.

During the trial process, I was introduced to the rest of his crazy family. It felt as if I had known them my whole life. When I finally voiced my opinion, they replied in the same. They stuck by me through the whole thing and helped pull me through the hard times when I would break down. Breakdowns accord every time I had to speak at trial. The others tried to help but Edward is the man one who pulled me out of my panic attacks. Edward and I started dating halfway through the trial.

After one of my episodes Edward took me to this meadow. It was so beautiful. It was nearing sunset and the light filtered through the trees changing the color of the light. The flowers were coming out; spring had finally come. He led me to the middle of the meadow and lay down. Our hands remained clasped as we watched the light of the setting sun. When night fell, the temperature dropped. When I began to shiver I curled into his side trying to find warmth. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm better now."

We lay there for a while longer. At some point he started humming. The vibration of his chest combined with the sound of his voice quickly lulled me to sleep. I woke up to feel movement beneath me. I looked around me and saw that Edward was carrying me through the forest. I quickly fell back to sleep. I woke up again as Edward was laying me down on his comforter. I thought I heard him say he loved me but I was too far gone to question it. When I woke up in the morning Edwards arms were wrapped around me, his soft snore in my ear. I turned over so I could see his face. My movement must have woken him for his arms tightened around me and his lips made their way to my hair.

"Good morning love. Would you like some breakfast?"

"You called me love."

"Oh! I'm sorry Bella…I … was it to soon? I …"

"Edward it's fine. It just took me by surprise, that's all. Besides…I love you too." The last part was whispered with a blush creeping up my cheeks. His arms tightened around me and his head seemingly buried itself further in my hair. His mouth was at my neck so that his words vibrated against my skin.

"I love you too my Bella."

After that a day did not go by where we wouldn't utter those words to each other. I felt like I was in a princess released from her tower by the prince on his white stead. I was rescued from the white of the snow though. It seemed as though Edward and I were destined to be together forever.

EPILOGUE

Edward and I were married two years after we met. The night he proposed was one the best of my life. He was always so romantic. The proposal was at night in our meadow. He had positioned what seemed like a gazillion tea candles in a circle. In between the candles were lilacs and roses of different colors. In the center was a blanket filled with different foods including Godiva chocolate, my favorite.

Tonight is our second year anniversary and he has not said a word about what he has planned. I have been at work all day and my feet are killing me so I rather hope we stay in.

When I got to our apartment, I let myself in, stripping from my work clothes as I make my way to our bedroom. Upon sight, my mouth drops open and I feel arms wrap around my waist. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, kissing down my neck. I turned around and kissed him back.

"Forever," I whispered.

He had to have spent hours on this. The room was covered in roses, lilac candles were lit, and a bubble bath was running. I got in the tub, letting out a small sigh as the warmth soothed my aching muscles. Edward sat on the side of the tub. He reached in and grabbed my feet, washing and giving them a massage. He slowly worked his way up my body relieving all the tension. After my bath was finished, he helped me out of the tub drying me off and wrapping my purple, fluffy robe around me. He led me to the bed and had me lay down.

"Stay," he said, pointing his finger at me and giving me his lopsided, knee -knocking, smile. I just smiled back while he ran out of the room to the kitchen. When he came back, he was carrying a tray filled with food and in his other hand two glasses and a bottle of wine.

He had thought of everything just like he usually does. Each anniversary since then has just been better and better. You would never expect a man like him to be so sentimental and romantic but he is. He is the man of my dreams, no, more importantly; he is the man of my life.


	2. White out original

WHITE OUT

AN: Ok so I just wanted to let everyone know that this is in no way replacing SHOT. In fact, this story is already complete and was written well before SHOT it just decided it wanted to be heard as well. Anyways here is the story let me know what you think.

I am cold, shivering. Shock, I am in shock. Looking around I see white, blinding white. I am lying in snow, white comfortable snow. The snow shifts to accommodate my naked self. Wait! Naked? Why am I naked? Where are my clothes? Sitting up I look about me, there they are. Why are they over there and why do they look different?

Before I can reach them, a white hand shoots out from behind me and puts them in my trembling fingers.

"Sorry, your clothes had blood on them and had to be burned. You may wear these for now. I will be in the house behind you when you get done."

My heart beats out of my chest and continues to thunder even when the voice is gone. I roll over to see I am still outside. I quickly pull on the clothes handed to me; finding they are designer jeans, a cute top and a warm jacket. I look behind me to see a grand three story white house, the completely back wall made of glass. I walk in to find nobody home, or so I thought.

"Hello, I'm sorry for earlier. Would you like something to eat?" asked a voice from behind me.

"Shit! Stop doing that. You almost gave me another heart attack. But, yes, I would like to have something to eat. I am starving."

I finally looked at the body containing that flowing brook of a male voice and stopped breathing. He was a god, Adonis. His golden eyes were captivating with copper, just rolled out of bed, hair... His body was a masterpiece. Strong flowing muscles, rippling just below his white button up shirt, his legs clad in dark jeans, riding low on the hips, but not baggy like some people liked to wear them, showing off their boxers. I heard a low chuckle, looking up to find a smirk that would knock any girl to their knees.

"Checking me out?'

"No I'm not Mr…?"

"Edward, no Mr. please, I'm only 17."

"No, Edward I am not checking you out, just admiring the view, behind you. I didn't get to see it properly before."

"Uh huh, right. Let's get some food in you."

I followed him into the kitchen. "If you show me where the utensils are I can cook."

"No…"

"Bella"

"Bella. Beautiful. No, I do not mind cooking. You just woke up. Besides I want to know how you got here so messed up this morning."

"How about a compromise? We both cook while I explain?"

To be honest cooking would give me something to do while I told my story. Not that I would tell him that of course.

"Deal"

He gathered everything we would need to cook but it was not until I had bacon in the pan that I started to tell my story.

"So where do you want me to start?"  
"From the beginning, I want to hear it all."

"Ok, well my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am 17. I have lived my whole life in Forks with my father Charlie who is the police chief. A couple weeks ago, I was kidnapped from the schools parking lot. I had stayed behind so by the time I left no one was there, well except for my kidnapper."

It was at this time that I noticed Edward had grown stiffer. He was still chopping vegetables for the omelet but his shoulders were not moving. I reached out and put my hand comfortingly on his arm.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just can't fathom how someone could want to hurt you."

"Ah, well then I guess I shouldn't finish my story."

"NO! It is just that I want to know how you escaped and everything. Did you ever get a look at your attacker?"

"I never saw their faces."

"There was more than one?"  
"Yes. They would take turns beating me. They were trying to get a rise out of me but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction."

"Did they ever…"

"No. They tried but because I would not show any emotion, they did not find any pleasure in me. They would use other girls instead."

"Wait, there were others?"  
"Yes. We were never allowed to talk so I do not know anything about them. Two days ago after they beat me they left me untied believing me to be unconscious. When they left to get drunk, I escaped. I found an old shack when it got dark and started running again when the sun came up. I guess my body gave out on me and I collapsed. Where did you find me by the way?"

"In the woods behind the house. I was out hiking when I heard what sounded like moans. When I found you, I started carrying you back. When we got near the house, you started convulsing on me. My dad's a doctor so I knew I needed to is you down, unfortunately we were still too far away from the house for me to get you here safely. I apologize for your clothes. You were still convulsing when my sister, who is around here somewhere, helped get you undressed. I was just returning to you when you came around.

"I know this is really hard for you," he said when we sat down to eat", but are there any details you can remember that might help us identify your attacker?"

"I remember the make, model, and color of the car and I can draw a picture of the house. I know I was running for two days and I followed the river. That's it."

"That's wonderful Bella. That can really help your dad and his men track them down. Can you remember approximately how many girls there were?"

"Um, those that I saw, about five. They kept us drugged when we were not being used. I was just luck it was my day to be beaten. How insane is that?" she said with a smile.

"Bella," he said lifting my dace to his, "no one should have to go through what you and those other girls have gone through. Speaking of which, we need to contact your father."

"Yes, do you mind if I borrow your phone?"

"No, of course not, go ahead. It's right there on the wall," he said pointing it out.

I quickly got up and dialed Charlie's number. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward picking at his food sending me furtive glances. I smirked at him when I caught him he just smirked back.

Charlie was of course frantic and it took several minutes to calm him down enough to explain what happened. At the end of my little speech, Charlie asked for Edward and they stayed on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up and sitting back down.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Charlie said he wants you to stay here and let my father Carlisle check you out then I am to drive you to your house as soon as we get approval."

"Wait, your father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yep."

"Oh, this is embarrassing", I said blushing.

"Why is it embarrassing?"  
"Did you know you're cute when you're confused? It is embarrassing because you father and I am already acquainted. I am very klutzy and end up in the emergency room often. Dr. Carlisle has treated me several times."

"What do you mean I'm cute?" He said scrunching up his nose.

"I can't believe that's what you're focused on. To answer your question your brow wrinkles and your nose scrunches. It makes you look like a pig."

"I am not a pig!" he said indigently.

"That I am aware of."

"Edward."

"In here father! Ok Bella, time for you check up."

"Hey son…Bella! What are you doing here? Everyone has been looking for you. What happened? Have you called your father?"  
" Carlisle, calm down and I will tell you," said Edward.

We quickly told him the story. Edward told most of my story for me so I did not have to deal with that. Lord knows I will have to tell it many times before the day ends.

"Her father was hoping you could give her a quick look over, give her the all clear and all that."

"Of course, Bella, would you like to go to my office?"

"Sure Dr., lead the way."

Carlisle and I went to his office. He took note of all the bruises but luckily, I had no broken bones.

"Well Bella, not so bad. You've certainly had worse." He said with a small smile playing again his lips. "You are free to go home."

"Thanks Doc."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

We walked back out to Edward who was twitching, looking as though he wanted to put his arm around me.

"Are you ready to go home Bella?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see Charlie."

It was a quiet ride to my house with nothing but Clare de Lune to fill the silence. We made it to Charlie's house in record time. Charlie was waiting outside and as soon as the car stopped, I ran to him, tripping all the way. I fell into his arms and clung and no-emotion Charlie clung back.

"Bells, you are never leaving this house again, you hear? I bought you a cell phone with a tracker in it so next time you are staying late anywhere you call and tell me ok? God, I am so glad you are home?"

"Me too dad, me too. Oh, hey. Dad this is Edward. Edward my father Charlie. Edward is the one who found me after I escaped that hell whole."

"Thank you Edward."

"It was no problem sir, I assure you."

"Now Bella, I have some questions for you if you're up for it."

"Actually…Edward…I know you've already done so much…"

"Whatever you need Bella, I am here for you."

'Thank you. I was wondering if you would not mind answering Charlie's questions. The ones you can anyways. For some reason I just really want to go to sleep."

"Of course, you go one to bed and I'll help Chief Swan."

"Call me Charlie, please Edward."

"Yes sir."

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. All sense of time was lost, no dreams came, just the deepest sleep. When I finally awoke, it was dark outside my window. I switched on my desk lap and found a note written in an elegant script.

_Dearest Bella,_

_ If you are reading this, it means I am not there in person to explain what has happened while you slumbered. Charlie, Washington Police, and even the FBI have been called in on the search for your kidnappers. The FBI has connected them to several similar incidents in other states. As I write this, they are covering their house. You have been asleep for three days, as of my writing and everyone is anxious for your awakening. When you finish reading, please get dressed, and call my cell. Your father has agreed to these arrangements, so please do not worry._

_Love Edward._

I got ready as quickly as I could. After a quick breakfast, I called the number listed at the bottom of the note. Edward picked up at the end of the first ring and said he would get to my house in ten minutes. The ride to his house was silent again but not uncomfortable.

Everyone seemed to have gathered at his house. The FBI, wanting details, quickly grabbed me. They had caught the men and I was going to be a witness. The trial took forever but to my amazement Edward stayed with me throughout the whole thing.

We fast became dependent upon each other. During the process, I was introduced to the rest of his crazy family. It felt as if I had known them my whole life. When I finally voiced my opinion, they replied in the same. They stuck by me through the whole thing and helped pull me through the hard times when I would break down. Edward and I started dating halfway through the trial.

EPILOGUE

Edward and I were married two years after we met. The night he proposed was one the best of my life. He was always so romantic. The proposal was at night in our meadow. HE had positioned what seemed like a gazillion tea candles in a circle. In between the candles were lilacs and roses of different colors. In the center was a blanket filled with different foods including Godiva chocolate, my favorite.

Tonight is our anniversary and he has not said a word about what he has planned. I have been at work all day and my feet are killing me so I rather hope we stay in.

When I got to our apartment, I let myself in, stripping from my work clothes as I make my way to our bedroom. Upon sight, my mouth drops open and I feel arms wrap around my waist. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, kissing down my neck. I turned around and kissed him back.

"Forever," I whispered.


End file.
